


The Art of Intimacy

by stormy1x2



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1x2/pseuds/stormy1x2
Summary: The idea of Ace thinking himself inadequate in any way was mind-boggling to Marco.





	The Art of Intimacy

**Title:** The Art of Intimacy

 **Author:** Stormy1x2

 **Word Count:** 1500ish

 **Summary:** It's all about the staying power. Or lack thereof.

 **Notes:** I adore Ace/Marco. They're my new Heero/Duo, Trunks/Goten, Kamio/Kirihara, Silver and Golden Pairs wrapped up into one sexy little bundle of fire and feathers. Adore, I tell you. ADORE. So here's my first serious attempt at writing the two of them.

 

 

_The Art of Intimacy_

 

 

With a final gasp, Marco rolled over on to his back, hauling his lover with him so that Ace could rest comfortably on his chest. It was Marco's favourite post-coital position, allowing him to have the fire-starter pressed close enough he could all but feel Ace's heart beating close to his own. He trailed his hand through Ace's hair, combing through sweat-dampened locks with care not to tug or pull on any tangles their activities might have generated. The soothing action was usually enough to put Ace out within minutes.

 

But this time, Ace was staying awake, and Marco studied him carefully. “Ace?”

 

Ace blinked up at him from where he was playing with the fingers of Marco's other hand and smiled automatically. “Marco?”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Ace shook his head, lowering his gaze back to Marco's hand.

 

Marco mentally rolled his eyes. The idea that Ace actually believed Marco would let him get away with hiding anything was ridiculous. Well, pranks were one thing. Conspiring against other commanders for fun was another. But Marco had seen Ace through enough problems and had no intention of letting the young man fall into a depressive slump because he chose let something slide. “Come on, love. You can't fool me. My fingers can't be that interesting.”

 

“They were a few minutes ago,” Ace murmured with a cheeky grin. “In fact, they were damn amazing.”

 

Marco chuckled lightly. “Yours were too, if I recall.” He brushed some errant hair out of the nineteen-year-old's eyes with his free hand. “Out with it, Ace. What's wrong.”

 

“You'll think it's silly.” Ace was suddenly looking directly at Marco's chest, as though he were embarrassed to meet Marco's eyes. “I mean, it's stupid.”

 

The Phoenix frowned. “It's not stupid if it's bothering you, love.”

 

Ace's face was flushed a bright red from the tips of his ears to halfway down his neck. “I just wish I could.... you know...”

 

Marco chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ace's forehead. “Wish you could what?”

 

Ace leaned forward and pressed his face into the crook of Marco's neck, mumbling something incoherently. Marco stroked the fireman's back and waited until he finally lifted his face just enough to murmur, “I wish I could last longer with you.”

 

Marco's first inclination was to laugh, which he immediately shut down. Ace didn't open up to him very often, and if he felt he were being mocked, he never would again. Ace's face came up then, peering at him suspiciously, and Marco smiled at him. “I enjoy our time together, Ace.”

 

“Yeah, but...” Ace trailed off again, looking frustrated. “It's just... I mean...” He shook his head and stared into Marco's face, a hint of misery suddenly shining in his silver eyes. “Am I just bad at sex or what?” His head dropped, the red only growing brighter from even greater embarrassment.

 

The urge to laugh disappeared with great rapidity. Marco pulled Ace on top of him completely, slid his hands down the fireman's back and then shifted them to his shoulders, squeezing lightly before reaching out with one hand to cup Ace's cheek and lift his face up so he could see him clearly. The very idea that he could possibly be displeased with Ace's performance in the bedroom was inconceivable. “Ace, my heart, my own. What on earth makes you think you're bad at sex?”

 

The younger man shrugged, eyes darting to the side. “You always make me feel so amazing, I can't control myself. But you.... I... it always takes so much longer for you to finish.” Ace shrugged, biting his lip, still unable to meet Marco's gaze. “Am I doing something wrong?”

 

Marco released a low chuckle and wrapped his arms around Ace. “No, sweetheart. You aren't doing anything wrong. I love everything we do together. I am able to prolong things a little, but I only do that so I can extend our time together. I never want it to end.”

 

The very idea that Ace felt inadequate was simply a ridiculous thought Marco wanted to rid Ace of immediately. The fire logia had enough self esteem issues as it was – Marco had no intention of adding on to them. It was hard enough trying to work through them in order to get rid of them. Marco hugged his lover tightly, and smiled as he felt Ace's arms reach up to return the embrace.

 

“I wish I could do that,” Ace muttered. His face was still beet red, but at least his eyes were able to stay on Marco's this time. “I never want that time to end either, you know.”

 

“Ace, stamina and control in sex is something that comes with time and experience,” Marco said gently. “I have lived a lot longer than you and have had a bit more time to experiment than you have. Just because you're new to this, doesn't make you inferior in any way.” He leaned forward and nipped the end of Ace's nose with his lips, making the younger man let out an honest-to-goodness giggle. “In fact, I am honoured that the privilege of teaching you and watching you grow both in and out of the bedroom is mine. The thought of someone else's hands on you in that way...” Marco closed his eyes and shuddered. It had taken Ace a long time to break down Marco's walls, and now that the fire brat had made himself comfortable inside his personable bubble, Marco didn't ever want to let him leave. “Ace, if you ever let anyone else touch you like I do, I would have to kill them. Painfully.”

 

He was amused to see that Ace looked distinctly pleased at his words. “I wouldn't let anyone else do this,” Ace murmured. “I don't want anyone else. I've never wanted anyone else. I didn't even know I was capable of feeling...like this... with anyone, until that day you told me you wanted me to take Pop's mark because...” he trailed off, embarrassment creeping him over once again.

 

“Because I never wanted you to leave,” Marco finished for him, remembering that moment all too clearly. “I spoke the truth.”

 

Ace let a tiny smile out. An awed smile, one that Marco both adored and detested seeing. The smile that told him Ace had been dealt some serious neglect in his childhood years. It was especially evident when he was told things that should have been common knowledge – such as 'we want you', or 'happy birthday', or the one that made him want to smack Garp the Fist upside the head, 'I love you'. The way Ace reacted every time Marco said those three words was nothing if not not proof positive that he'd rarely if ever heard those words before arriving on the Moby Dick, and that was a crime in Marco's book. “That was the first time I ever felt...”

 

“Desire?” Marco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ace's forehead. “I am suddenly feeling very privileged and thankful.” He nipped Ace's nose teasingly. “And vastly superior to everyone else out there who ever tried to win your affections.”

 

Ace snorted and lay his head back down on Marco's shoulder, bringing his hand up to twine with the Phoenix's. “Not too many tried, actually.”

 

Marco blinked. “Blasphemy.”

 

“Seriously. You know what I was like when you guys first kidnapped me. Did you think you guys were special or something? I treated everyone like that.” Ace paused, considering. “Except my crew.”

 

Marco was quiet for a while, just letting the two of them drift in the quiet, wrapping his arms firmly around Ace's muscular body. Eventually though, he gave in to his curiosity. “Will you tell me why, one day?”

 

Ace tensed beneath his arms.

 

Marco began his stroking motions along Ace's back again, gently massaging the muscles he could feel being stressed. “It's not a requirement, love. But getting it off your chest would probably help you feel better about it.”

 

There was silence for a long moment before Ace shuddered and pressed his face against Marco's torso. “I don't know if I can,” came a low whisper that even Marco's enhanced senses had to strain to hear. Another moment, and then Ace raised a red-flushed face to look Marco in the eye. “But one day... I'll try. Is that okay?”

 

Marco stroked a thumb along Ace's cheekbone, and nodded. “Perfectly okay. And in the meantime...” he suddenly flipped them over so he was pressing Ace into the mattress, peering down at him with a predatory smirk. “I think it's time to lighten the mood and give you some more practice at lasting longer.”

 

Ace smirked back, gripping Marco's forearms, legs automatically twining around Marco's. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

_End_

 

 

Another ficbit I had hiding away on a flashdrive. It just needed a beginning and an ending plus a bit o' cleaning up. I hope you like it – it's about as steamy as I get these days. I've never been good at writing lemons, so I tend to stick to limes. :) Feedback is always appreciated.

 

 

 

 


End file.
